Dirty Secrets
by Cheap Shots
Summary: The greatest and top freedom fighter is no other than a young woman. The problem is that this young woman once was a Commander in the Krimzon Guard, and she once had a relationship with the devil himself, Errol.Problem is that Torn doesn't know the truth
1. A Death Wish

_So this is my first Jak 2 fic. I was planning to do a Jak 3 fic...but I always find the Jak 2 game more appealing. So this story takes place after Jak is accepted into the Underground. I hope you enjoy this fic and don't forget to review._**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Death Wish**

The stern rebel paced back on forth as he placed his hands behind his back. His pale blue eyes would occasionally fall on the map laid out on the table. Grinding his teeth he came to a halt and stared at the clock hanging on the wall. "She's late…again." he muttered sourly as he envisioned the girl sleeping or at the bar. Fists now clenched by his side he forced himself to sit down.

The door suddenly slid opened and there was his favorite rebel…who always had a nag for showing up late. It was a horrible habit he hoped he would break. "Hazel, why are you late?" he asked impatiently as the rebel staggered in with a drunk grin on her face. Torn had the strong urge to strangle the girl and give her horrendous missions…but he knew it would be a hopeless task. Why? Because she knew how to use her charm, despite his stern attitude.

Hazel smiled again and revealed flashing white teeth as she stopped a hand-length away from him. Her dark, brown hair rested on her shoulders as her slender form suddenly pressed against his. Her hot breath caressed his ear as she replied in a slurred voice, "I had a few drinks…then I saw a black cat and went the long way around." Torn sighed heavily and knew she would continue on.

"Did I keep you pacing for an hour for me? My deepest apologies, Torn, it won't happen again unless I spot another black cat." she whispered once more.

"Hazel…please try to be sober for a moment. I need to explain to you your new mission." Torn replied in a weary voice as her lips gently touched his cheek and soon his neck.

"Just for you." she murmured as she began to run her fingers down his chest. Before she could get any lower he firmly grasped her arms and pushed her down on a chest. "So strong, Torn." she hummed as she sat down with a lopsided grin on her face. Torn released his grip on her and returned to his spot behind the table.

The sound of Hazel crashing down on the ground roused his attention toward her. "I can't believe you are one of my best fighters." he sighed again as he traced his jaw line with his index finger. He knew he would have to wait another hour for Hazel to wake up…and he prayed that Crew wasn't as impatient as him.

An hour passed by painfully but he somehow restrained himself from committing suicide. "Get up." he barked angrily as he gently kicked her side and was satisfied when Hazel shifted. Groaning in disappointment her green eyes now stared curiously at Torn, getting up she brushed the dust off of her.

"Torn…what a pleasant surprise." she smiled weakly as her mind felt like mud. Torn nodded and escorted her toward the map and pointed toward the Hip Hog Salon. "Crew needs someone to help escort a barrel of eco to the sewers. In return he will feed us information on the Baron and a hint on his plans." Torn countinued as he noticed her green eyes were no longer glazed but alive.

Hazel nodded and dashed off as she placed a hand, reassuringly, on her gun. The cool air outside brought her, fully, to her senses. Her outfit was exactly identical to Torn and in a way she was joked in the resistance group that she was Torn's twin. She didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or as an offensive comment. But she had bigger Metal Heads to fry than this.

Jumping on a teal-colored zoomer she scanned the city from below. The civilians walked around aimlessly followed by Krimzon Guards dotted among them. Increasing her speed she cutted through the slow moving traffic and wondered if these people were actually going any where. She doubted they did as she closed in on her destination. The smell of acid and waste became lighter as she reached the ports.

Heat traveled lazily upward from the vents on the ground that leads to a dank and gruesome place. It was just her luck that she was going to go down there soon. Parking in front of the entrance of the Hip Hog Salon, she ran her fingers through her brown hair. The door opened up before her and she walked in silently with a smug grin on her face. Crew was not impressed at all.

"Late…but then again you are always late. The shipment is waiting for your escort out back. Hurry up before I make you my dinner." the obese man snarled as he hovered around her. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed against the mirror and a small passageway was revealed. Trotting through the hallway she felt the cool air once more as she reached outside.

There a transporter waited for her, but something told her she wasn't alone. Frowning she opened the door and climbed inside and noticed how oddly warm it was inside. Swallowing the saliva in her mouth she quickly got the transporter up in the air. The sound of breathing was apparent…but she felt that it wasn't her's. Biting her lip she made her way to the sewer's entrance.

"Commander Hazel. I knew you were behind this…and with the traitor…Torn." a voice spat with anger from beside her. Her eyes quickly turned to her right and she caught a glimpse of startling orange hair. "Don't act so shocked not to see me." he countinued in a smooth voice. Hazel wondered how she didn't notice him…she blamed her drinking habits.

"Errol…get out. How in the hell did you get here in the first place?" she snarled out in anger but she did this mostly because she was scared. This was the very man she hated, feared, and loved. It was sickening just to remember what they use to do back in the old days…or what seemed like the old days.

"Praxis asked me to keep a close eye on you when you left. Finally I get word you are coming here and so I just came." he replied in a casual tone as Hazel neared her destination. "You are being stupid if you think I will allow you to transport this eco successfully." he grinned as Hazel gave a quick glance at Praxis's right-hand man.

Landing the vehicle before the entrance she chose to ignore the fact that Errol was here. Hopping out she began to unload the barrels of eco and felt a hand brush against her thigh. "You dress like him…do you like him?" a voice whispered from behind her. Hazel shivered and truly began to hate Torn for making her put up with this.

Before Hazel could think of the idea of getting her gun out of her holster she was soon pressed against the wall. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you…or even better, fuck the living daylights out of you. Tell me!" he whispered savagely as his maroon eyes flashed with rage.

Hazel swallowed her fear and slowly took her gun out as Errol roughly pressed his body against her. Raising her arm straight forward she aimed at the barrels of eco…for if Errol told Praxis then she would be interrogated by Errol. With his savage ways she knew she would spill out the Underground's secrets. This was the only way…the only way.

Back at the hideout Torn sat down at one of the bunk beds, his hands holding his communicator. "Torn…Torn. Do you read me? This is Group Blue reporting in with news." his communicator crackled.

"Torn, here. What's the news?" he asked in his harsh voice as he stared off at the map on the wall.

"Hazel's mission was unsuccessful, sir. We have a report that the shipment was blown up and there is no sign of her body anywhere." the communicator once again crackled with a response as Torn's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT? I want a full search for her and don't stop until you find her. Also find the asshole that blew up the shipment. I'll handle Crew." he roared at the communicator before chucking it at the wall. The communicator bursted into a million pieces as he realized he lost one of his best soldiers.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? _

_Tell me in a review!_


	2. When We Wake Up

_Thanks for the reviews! So I hope you will enjoy this long chapter. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: When We Wake Up**

_'Keep your eyes clear and focused...for if you can't see the trust then where are the lies?'_

_-__The Precursor Scrolls of the Enlighten, Volume I_

Eyelids flashed open and revealed a pair of pale blue eyes with pupils dilated and hungry for light. Groaning softly as he sat up he noticed he was on one of the bunk beds and he was half-naked. Staring at the tattoos that lined his chest he traced a section with his finger and realized that was the exact line Hazel traced. Shivering slightly at this he remembered what happened last night….

Getting up quickly, the rebel checked if the coast was clear before taking off the rest of his clothes. Grabbing a dry towel that hung on the ladder of the bunk bed, he wrapped it around his waist loosely. Making a quick left he pushed open the door to find himself in the bathroom. The lights were shinning brightly, making him wince in pain as he suddenly preferred the darkness. Shivering violently as his feet touched the cold floor he made his way to an empty shower. That is when he realized that the shower next to him was running.

"I heard what happened last night." a voice from the stall beside him broke through the sound of running water. Torn tossed his towel on the thin wall, which separated himself and the person next to him. Allowing the warm water to hit his body he sighed and began to debate if he should reply.

"If you're wondering if you can do anything to help…you're wrong. I talked to Crew and all he could tell me was that the regular people came in…all that was new was that Errol was flirting with Tess. Sorry Jak…but it's just hopeless." Torn replied in his gruff voice as he began to scrub the dirt and sweat off.

"That's where you're wrong. Daxter and I could go to the palace and see if she's with Errol. I mean, we are going up there anyway to have a look around…" Jak replied but was soon being yelled at by Daxter.

"Wait? What? Me? I have things to do…and there is no way I am going near that slime-ball Errol." the rodent yelled fiercely as Torn heard him patter off away from the showers.

"We'll go after I'm done with my shower…we'll report back to you around noon." Jak laughed softly as Torn heard Jak's shower quite down and stop. With that said the young man left with his towel, leaving Torn silent in the water. It was possible Errol was behind this madness. Reaching for the knob he turned the water off and slowly grabbed his towel. Everything was going all wrong…it was just his luck.

"Shut up Dax…I'm climbing as best as I can." the yellow-haired young man snarled as he heard another sarcastic comment from Daxter. The wind whipped his body viciously as he finally reached the top of the tower. "When we bring Praxis down…remind me to add more elevators." he growled as he made his way toward a part of the ceiling made up of clear glass.

Peering down he spotted Praxis talking to Asheline, confusion penetrated his mind as he remembered her helping him…the Underground. So why was she with Praxis? A spy? Frowning, he made his way toward a vent and gracefully shot the vent with his Blaster gun, which unceremoniously landed on Daxter who chose to get of Jak's shoulder a few seconds ago.

"Come on, Dax. This is no time for a nap." Jak teased as he clambered into the vent. It was a tight squeeze but he managed to slither himself through. But the main problem was the temperature…it was freezing. Already he could feel his blood turning into ice but he ignored the temptation to turn back. "Daxter…get up here and lead the way." Jak stammered and he quickly felt the rodent's fur brush against his hand and face.

"Fine…I'll find our Errol, just go outside. You are beginning to resemble an ice cube." Daxter muttered as he got on all four and began to bound through the passageways. Jak sighed with relief and inched himself out of the vent. Falling roughly on his back he moaned in pain before sitting up and waiting for his friend to return.

It was unpleasant in the vents; mold and dust grew in the corners that threatened to lunge at Daxter. But was more unpleasant was the voices that traveled from all the vents to reach Daxter. They all seemed like whispers; some were talking of overthrowing the Baron while others talked of their bets for the next race and some talked about lust. It was sickening. After what seemed like hours, Daxter peered into what seemed like Errol's quarters and gasped when he saw a gruesome sight.

"I can rip you into shreds and feed your remains to the rest of the Krimzon Guards. Tell me…tell me if you value your life! Where is he? Where is he hiding?" Errol roared with pure rage as he had a battered and bleeding girl pinned down on the bed. A hysterical laughter broke out from the girl, catching Errol off guard. "Do you think this is funny? I can tear your tongue in two and hand it to the Baron as a gift. Is this really funny, Hazel?" he spoke savagely as Daxter noticed the large cut on Errol's right arm and the large scar on his tattooed chest.

"Yes, I find this oddly funny." she smiled as she felt herself being tossed roughly on the ground. The Ottsel cringed as he saw the hot blood that now drenched the floor and her body. This was definitely Errol's doing, what surprised Daxter the most was that she was still alive. Daxter pried himself away from the scene as things began to take an odd twist. Frowning, the rodent dashed back toward Jak to see him back at the window-like ceiling. Hopping on Jak's shoulder he remained silent and waited for Jak to ask him what he found.

Heading toward the elevator Jak found on the roof top, Jak looked at his companion and asked how it went. "Hazel is alive. She's with Errol…just like what you said before. But it is horrible, in my opinion. Errol is just beating her to death until she spills out the Underground's secrets." Daxter recalled and was awarded with Jak giving him a dark look.

"Let's go back to Torn and tell him about Hazel. I just hope Torn doesn't have any feelings for her...for she might not live to see tomorrow." Jak replied as they reached out and felt raindrops crash on their heads. Quickly kicking a man off his zoomer, they speed through the heavy traffic toward Torn.

"How did things go? Did you find her?"

"Well, we found her but she seemed to be busy at the time being." Daxter replied as he jumped up on the table. Torn gave a questioning look and turned his gaze on Jak for an answer.

"Daxter saw Errol threatening her for the location of you, I suppose. But she just laughed and was abused by Errol once more. Or so what Daxter told me on the ride back here. I'm just surprised she's still breathing." Jak replied painfully and watched Torn collapse on the chest sitting in the corner.

Torn took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall as he searched his memories for an answer. "She's toying with the devil." Torn spoke out in his scratchy voice as he closed his eyes and managed to crack a small smile. "I'm not sure if it's for the Underground's benefits or Errol's." he added as he opened his eyes to stare at Jak, expecting him to ask about his comment.

To his surprise it was Daxter who asked, "What do you mean?" Torn tilted his head slightly to the left, motioning them toward Errol's picture on the wall. Getting up, Torn paced silently before Errol's picture and paused before it.

"She was a Commander at the time being and was well-known for her 'dirty' tactics. Don't ask me what I mean by 'dirty' tactics…you'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, she was leading an assault on the Underground a year back with Errol as her second-in-command.

The assault was victorious and the Underground lost thirty men and their spirit to continue in this war. From what I heard from Sig, they lost there selves in alcohol and had quite a session out back. Ever since then they have never been separated…and I mean that literally. They either had their lips connected or their pelvises.

A month passed and Hazel caught a glimpse of the dark eco injections. Errol was in charge…as you already know, Jak. She watched as a young child die before her eyes as dark fluids poured out of the girl's eyes. That is when she suddenly left and joined the Underground. Before she left, she gracefully got in a fight with Errol and slashed his chest with her dagger. Our spirits were replenished when she joined the Underground until now…it seems Errol found her. What you saw in Errol's room is not even close of what those two are truly capable of. If they wanted they could of both killed each other right there on the spot." Torn finished sourly as he glared at Errol's picture.

"Hazel seems like quite the woman… Jak why is it we never truly got to meet her? Torn…so tell us what's her 'dirty' tactics are." Daxter grinned slyly as he rubbed his paws together but Jak just smacked the rodent on the head before looking up at Torn.

"What do you want us to do?" Jak asked as his eyes narrowed at Errol. It was Errol who found him when he first reached this god-forsaken place…it was Errol who made his life hell. "I'm willing to bash his head in…" Jak offered as he felt the anger inside of him shimmer.

Torn still didn't fully trust Jak…he still had proving to do and so he lied easily, "Nothing. We just have to wait, in the mean time I need you to go help Vin out. Be careful Jak…these times are getting more dangerous by the second." Before Jak could reply, Daxter answered in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, we know. We'll try not to get seduced and beaten by Errol along the way."

Torn watched the Ottsel and the yellow-haired young man march off. Torn grasped his new communicator and spoke softly into it, "They are heading off toward Sector B-12. Keep a close eye on them…I'm going to see if Hazel's communicator is on."

His communicator crackled in response, "Yes sir." With that Torn licked his lips and carefully called for Hazel. He prayed there would be a response…she might need back up or help. But then Daxter's and Jak's story rang through his ears and he almost hesitated….what if he blew her cover? Maybe this was all a trap?

"Hazel? Are you there?" Torn spoke out savagely and waited impatiently for a response. All he could hear was laughter…cold, dripping laughter that echoed through his ears. "Hazel?" he asked again as his eyes stared at crackling fire, something was wrong as usual.

More laughter was heard followed by a cruel and unfeeling voice that whispered into the communicator, "Hmm? I'm sorry; Hazel isn't available for the time being. She's to busy _screwing_ around." Torn felt his right eye twitch with frustration, he was talking to a bloody bastard called Errol.

Torn turned his back toward the door and failed to hear it open and close quietly. Before Torn could threaten Errol a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Loose something?" the voice asked as a slender arm wrapped around his chest. Torn turned his head slightly to gaze into the face of a Commander of the Krimzon Guard.

His communicator crackled and died as he dropped the machine on the cold ground. Muttering a few curses he fully turned around and broke out of the hold he was in. There before him was a fully-armored Krimzon Guard; in a flash he had the guard pinned on the floor with a dagger raised and ready to plunge through the guard's exposed neck.

"Torn…it's…me." the guard gasped as Torn's knee was becoming heavier on it's chest. Torn frowned and cautiously took the helmet off to stare into a pair of green eyes. "Now…get off. You're hurting me." the guard gasped again and sighed in relief when Torn got off.

"Hazel…I thought you were with Errol? Are you alright?" Torn asked as his eyes went up toward the door. Slowly getting in a sitting position the blood and the tattoos on her face gave her a darker appearance. A tattooed line that ran down from her left eye to her neck was lined with small scratches and bruises.

"I was with him…until he failed to escort me to the bathroom. I found a KG sitting in front of the entrance so I decided to try his armor on and leave. Erol still thinks I'm in the palace. Just a few cuts and bruises in all…but I'm fine." she gave him a lopsided grin.

"Good…because you are in deep shit with me." Torn suddenly snarled as he shoved her roughly on the ground again. "Do you know how many major missions were put on hold because of you? We thought you were still alive and somewhere in the area. Then Crew…he had a bitch fit at me because all his eco shipment were destroyed! Then to top it all off, five of my best men had a run in with some guards because they were in a restricted zone looking for you!" Torn spat at her with blind rage as his eyes were now narrow slits.

"Well…at least no one died." Hazel replied softly as she looked away from the furious rebel. She could feel his hot breath brush against her cheek as a deadly chuckle came out of his lips.

"Those five men are dead, Hazel. The blood is on your hands." he whispered savagely. Gradually getting off of her, he stood up and towered over the former Commander of the Krimzon Guards. "You have proving to do…and I expect to hear the whole story tonight. After your mission…I want you to meet me at the Hip Hog Saloon." he countinued as he sheathed his dagger.

"But I just got back!" she exclaimed but cringed when she saw his death glare that seemed to burn holes in her pride.

"Deal with it. Clean yourself up; two of my newest recruits will be here shortly. Then you will all head off and complete your mission." Torn snapped back as he watched Hazel head toward the bathroom. Leaning down, Torn picked up his communicator and headed toward his usual spot by the table.

A few minuets passed and Hazel was standing before Torn with her helmet tucked underneath her arm. Jak and Daxter strolled in loudly, making Torn growl fiercely at the two…but they avoided his stare and countinued to laugh in pure bliss.

"I swear, Vin is blind as a Metal Head! It was in his pocket the whole time!" Jak rolled his eyes and recalled the man scurrying around in search of his remote.

"I know I was this close to- whoa another woman in uniform! Mmhmm. This is my lucky day." Daxter grinned as he spotted Hazel still in her KG uniform. Torn sighed in distress and broke through Daxter's old pick-up lines, "As you now might know…this is Hazel."

"Didn't we just see you at the palace though? How did you escape?" Jak asked curiously as he shifted his weight to his other side. This all seemed a bit confusing unless Daxter also is seeing things like Vin.

"She can tell you later…for right now we have more important matters to attend too. As you know, Vin is unable to access the main elevators, security and doors in the palace. So I need you two and Hazel to capture and interrogate the Head of Security. He should be somewhere near Sector B-2… Oh, Jak and Daxter…I need to talk to you…alone" Torn broke through once more as he felt himself becoming more irritated as the day went forth.

"I'll wait outside." Hazel murmured as she made her way outside and away from the still boiling Torn. Satisfied when the door slid shut he frowned at the still drooling Daxter, due to Hazel, and the silent yellow-haired man beside him.

"I just want to give you two a heads up. She's dangerous…and you will finally get to see what her 'dirty' tactics are. It's a horrid- just be prepared for what you will see." Torn spoke out in his rough voice as he turned his back to them.

"You can count on us." Daxter grinned as he placed his paws on his hips in a defiant pose. Torn scoffed and seemed to feel Daxter's stupid grin boring into the back of his neck.

"Are you still here?" Torn replied in a tone that told the two to go or come out alive with scars on their faces. He turned back around when he heard the door slide shut once more…that was when he realized that he was once again alone. Tracing his jaw line with his index finger he leaned against the wall and cursed his past and Hazel's.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? _

_Tell me in a review!_


	3. Cure for the Itch

_Sweet! More reviews! Thanks and keep it up!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Cure for the Itch**

"What?" Daxter exclaimed as he finished going over the plan Hazel just proposed. It was bloody, wild, insane and risky…and Jak found this plan greatly attractive. "I'm not going to lure those idiotic guards after me…they might drool on my sleek coat." the Ottsel whined as they finally reached their destination. Jak nudged the Ottsel as a warning but it was too late, Hazel already had her hand raised up to slap Daxter.

"I would be careful about what you say in front of me." she whispered savagely but caught Jak's eye and disdainfully lowered her hand. Even though she was no longer a Commander of the Krimzon Guards…it was still a large part of her. Sighing heavily she leaned against the seat and closed her eyes, "You should hurry before second shift comes in." Jak nodded and grabbed the confused Daxter before Jak jumped out with ease.

With a final glance, Daxter squirmed out of Jak's grip and clambered up his shoulder. Running his small paws over his thin frame, he smoothed his ruffled hair and muttered a few curses. "I will never understand women like her…she reminds me of Asheline: sexy, mysterious, but stubborn as hell. I mean, with my charming looks and ways Hazel should be eating my every word with passion. Or at least stroke me like there is no tomorrow…like my love, Tess." Daxter spoke out his thoughts to Jak as they entered the back door of the KG Fortress…and to there surprise there was no one there.

"I like Hazel…she knows what she's talking about." Jak replied softly as he scanned the area like a hawk.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Daxter cried out but was quickly awarded with a hand over his mouth.

"No, but are you? You could of gave are position away." Jak replied as he moved his hand away from Daxter's mouth.

"She's a Krimzon Guard! Well former Krimzon Guard…and she has a thing with Errol. Errol, the guy who needs psychological help and a pacifier for his ranting mouth, remember him? Just think of it…Errol spawn. Gross." Daxter shot back smoothly as he folded his arms across his chest. Jak nodded slowly in agreement, he was right…for once.

The sound of voices up ahead silenced the two up as they crouched down and waited silently. There breathing was all that could be heard as they spotted their target in his dull yellow armor. Muscles tensed with anticipation, Jak couldn't help but grin widely as Daxter shivered with dread.

The engine rumbled softly with life as Hazel busied herself by making sure the vehicle was ready for a race. She knew very well the KG's cruiser couldn't match the many other vehicles, but it was the only vehicle that could take a hit and live to tell a story with it's scars. Stroking the side of the cruiser she smiled and crooned a few encouraging words. Her emerald eyes lit up when she heard the alarm suddenly scream in fury and already the hunt was on.

Glancing down at her feet, her helmet rested on the vehicle's floor and seemed to taunt her…challenger her. The helmet laughed at her new loyalties with the Underground as it's crimson complexion glinted in the sun. Running her slender fingers through her hair she paused when she felt her goggles plastered on her head. A small smirk tugged on her lips and she pulled the slim crimson goggles down to her eyes.

The door slid open and a panting man dashed out with a limp figure slung over his shoulder. Tossing the figure in front, the man strapped the motionless body and climbed into the back with the turret. "Let's go." he panted as an orange figure popped out of Jak's pack with a look of terror etched on his face.

The KG cruiser lifted into the air and was soon dashing off smoothly. The sound of crashes, gun shots and yells echoed through the air as they were now in hot pursuit. Two KG vehicles criss-crossed before her as she now zoomed through the dirty streets of the Slums. A pang of fear clawed at her insides, something about the vehicles' stunt made it seem too familiar.

"Hazel! We have company!" Jak called out over the howling wind. She frowned, _of course we have company! Hello! KG forces are breathing down are neck and now he notices…Torn really needs reconsider those two_. "Errol is closing in on us." Jak countinued as Hazel suddenly twisted around to glance at a gruesome mask of Errol.

"Shit. Jak get over here." she snarled, not able to contain the fear and rage boiling her blood. The young man gave her a questing look but began to crawl over to the front. "Take the wheel and head to the hideout. I…I'll lure these bastards away. Stop gaping and get ready to take the damn wheel!" she barked as she waited for a zoomer, that was going in the other direction.

_This is crazy…insane and mostly stupid. They owe me drinks._

The wind hugged her body as her ready limbs released their energy and pushed her body out of the KG cruiser. Time seemed to slow down as she neared the zoomer, her hands ready to grasp the zoomer for dear life. She caught it but she was awarded with the wing scratching her side because of her risky act. Whimpering in pain she swung her body over and knocked the startled driver off the vehicle.

The engine roared angrily as she switched hover zones and sped through the ducking civilians. "Follow her!" a voice ranged out above the sound of the barring alarm and the shrieks from the civilians. Her side screamed with pain as she made a quick turn, already she could feel something warm slid down her skin.

_I need to go near the Pumping Station…or at least in front of the entrance. _She debated as she watched the bullets fly past her like shooting stars. The grin she first wore when she started this was now a frown set with determination to live through this all. The small shacks on there wobbly stilts came into view and she knew she might have a chance…might.

Immediately she changed zones as she avoided the chance of smashing into a building. The air howled with her and began to push against her body. _Why is Mother Nature against me? Damn Precursors…damn Errol…damn everything. _Another wave a pain jolted through her body as her zoomer was struck roughly from behind. The smell of sulfur and smoke filled her nostrils, soon making her cough uncontrollably.

Her zoomer soon dipped downward toward the murky water, beckoning for her to come inside and perish under the diseased-filled water. Groaning in distress she noticed she was actually going to hit a building. She pathetically jumped off at the last second and found herself clawing at the ground for support. Her emerald eyes looked up and spotted the lights of the KG forces heading her way.

Scrambling up to a standing position she limped forward but suddenly paused when a door beside her suddenly slid open. Quickly she turned toward the door and noticed the thousands of candles flickering with warmth. The sound of the engines immediately brought her slender form inside the building. The engines' growling was now lost as the doors slid shut…but what occupied the sound was now something even more deadly…silence.

Clutching her side where the armor has a medium-sized gap she noticed now the large wound dripping out blood. Hesitantly she began to take her armor off to see how deep the wound was. Pulling the armor over her head, now left with her black bra on, she tossed it before her and got on her knees as a wave of pain raked against her skin. _My wound was slightly touched by my armor and I am already on my knees and crying…great._ Pulling the goggles off and letting them drop out of her hands, she allowed herself to sob and failed to notice the precursor statue before her or the sound of a soft chuckle.

"You can't hide forever. You will eventually have to face your opponents." a voice broke through her crying and Hazel quickly wiped the tears away from her wet face. This wasn't like her to be crying…but lately she has been feeling lost and torn between too sides. It was frustrating.

Her emerald eyes stared at the precursor statue as she raised her head up. _Did it just say something to me?_ The feeling of a hand brushing against her cheek made her jerk her head around to see a towering figure with a large grin on it's face. "Why do you run away from me?" the fiery-orange haired man asked as Hazel turned her body around and sat on her rear with surprise etched on her face.

"Surprised? Don't be…you just saw me this morning. Do you really think you can leave without leaving me a…_farewell gift_?" he countinued as his eyes told a different meaning. Hazel snarled as she heard this and struggled to get up, but her legs seemed to feel like lead. "Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself even more." he laughed softly as his eyes traveled to her almost exposed chest.

"You know-" Errol began again but was silenced as her armor smacked into his face. "Fuck…what was that for." he cursed as he found himself on the ground rubbing his head roughly. His dark eyes shot up toward her and a grin escaped from his pained expression. On all fours he crawled toward her with a seductive look on his face.

"'Whatever female-based, emotion-driven dilemma you may be dealing with right now, I sympathize with you. But right now, we need to break this down into male-based, fact-driven logic.'" he spoke softly as he was now above her with his lips barely touching her neck.

"You use to love me, Hazel. What happened?" he asked as a tinge of bitterness crept in as he bit her shoulder. He found himself leaving hot kisses down her chest as his hands crept toward her waist. His tongue explored her collarbone as it reached the crook of her neck. The sound of a soft growl filled his ears as the silent Hazel suddenly snapped out of her shock and shoved him away from her.

"I made you love me, you fucking prick!" she screamed as she painfully got up and glared daggers at Errol and took a few steps back. The commander stared at her with disbelief but quickly smiled at her, it seemed things have really changed with her. No more smooth lines for today it seemed.

"You lie. Do you remember this morning…those sweetening words you dribbled out of your kiss?" he spoke softly as his eyes never left her's. Hazel suddenly felt herself blush and stagger backward. _Why_ _did he have to bring this morning up?_

She looked away as humility slapped her roughly on the cheek and laughed at her. Her hand brushed against her waist and the cool metal from her gun met her fingers. Hazel looked up and forced herself to give him a taunting smile as she strolled over to him. Her free hand gently cupped the left side of his face as she leaned down to kiss him. Before her moist lips could reach his, she pulled her gun out and roughly hit it against his temple.

_Thump._

There he laid silently on the ground, his eyes closed and his face reading a pained expression. Her gun was now pointed at his neck and she slowly readied her weapon. Her hand fell to her side and she sheathed the gun, before leaving the unconscious man she whispered softly into his ear, "You owe me one, lover."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Jak stared with a confusion and concern as he watched the shirtless and bleeding girl head to the bathrooms. Daxter sat down on the table and looked and Jak and then their victim tied up to a chair.

"Hey Jak…do you think she'll do her 'dirty' tactics with her shirt off like that?" the Ottsel grinned but was once again awarded with a smack on his head. Daxter muttered a few curses but became silent as the door slid open to reveal a lean figure with startling blue eyes.

"There is a trail of blood…did she already start?" the figure laughed with his gruff voice as he sauntered in. Jak shook his head as Torn stopped before him, "Where is she?" Jak motioned to the bathroom where a few drops of blood rested before the entrance. Torn frowned and walked inside and waited to journey in further until the door closed behind him.

"Hazel?" he called out as his voice echoed through the quite area. The sound of clothes rubbing against each other got his attention.

"I'm here." a voice replied from around the corner. Torn took a deep breath and walked forward to soon stare with amusement at the half-naked girl washing her wound with a towel. Her pants rested on her hips and were dangerously close to falling off as she cleaned a large gapping wound on her side.

"You look like shit." he grinned as he leaned against the wall and watched how her chest rose and fell from her breathing. His gaze went up to meet her emerald eyes that danced with frustration and relief.

"Funny…I feel great." she smirked and tossed the bloodied towel to the side of the sink before her. "Would you mind getting me something to cover this bad boy?" she sighed as her finger lightly touched her wound. Torn nodded and headed back out to leave the former Commander of the Krimzon Guards lost in her thoughts.

He quickly came back with gauze, a slender needle and thread. Hazel was about to complain but Torn quickly cutted in, "Do you want that hole to continue to bleed when you move?" Hazel shook her head slowly and averted her eyes. The Haven's top rebel advanced to her and motioned her to sit on the counter.

Carefully getting on she stared at Torn with curiosity as he lightly touched her skin. His blue eyes scanned her skin before he prepared the needle. "So what happened?" he asked softly as he protruded the skin with the needle. He felt her wince but she cleared her throat and prepared to answer.

"Ran in with an old friend." she mumbled back. Torn countinued to close the skin back together before taking a quick glance at Hazel. A sharp sigh escaped his lips and he turned back to his task. But paused as he stopped at her shoulder, it was a deep red with indents on her skin.

"It seems your _friend_ was quite hungry." he growled back as he was almost finished with his job. Hazel winced again as a shot of pain filled her mind with tormenting emotions. Torn finished and tore the thread with his teeth before looking up at her with a concerned look.

Her hand gently caressed his left cheek to comfort the frustrated man as she could already feel his anger boil at the sight of Errol's doing. A smile formed on her thin lips as she whispered softly to him, "I'll be fine…he just needs to learn who is boss, again." Torn had to grin at that, it was always like Hazel to be the one leading the group or in control when she gets the chance. "Now all I need now is clothes. I believe there are some of my stuff on the top bunk near the exit." she spoke softly as her hand dropped to her side and reached for the gauze.

He left her silently, not sure how to react to her sudden touch of comfort. It was odd to have a girl who still manages to flirt with the enemy and yet prove to be one of the most loyal rebels in the Underground. But then again…life was always odd with Haven City in its horrible state. The eyes of Jak and Daxter followed him as Torn stood on a rung on the bunk bed's ladder. His hands searched blindly for her clothes and found them easily; pulling the neatly folded clothes to his chest he made his way back into the bathroom.

Hazel quickly took the clothes with relief sinking into her smooth face. Torn turned away from her and listened carefully as her old clothes fell on the ground with a soft thump. A minuet passed before her voice laughed with amusement, "Time to show my lovely skills."

Torn shook his head and recalled so many pained victims that would cry out in agony for hours. It was a horrible sight, but it was for a good cause… Hazel dashed past Torn and out of the bathroom, grinning widely at her waking victim. Her emerald eyes lost their sudden enthusiasm and took on a serious and darker look. "It's time to know the truth." she whispered softly as her victim's eyes were now opened with fear and frustration dashing through his pupils.

* * *

_The quote was from Red Eye. Much love and thanks for Cillian Murphey who said this sexy line: "Whatever female-based, emotion-driven dilemma you may be dealing with right now, I sympathize with you. But right now, we need to break this down into male-based, fact-driven logic."_

_**Also don't forget to review!**_


	4. Put Back The Stars

**A/N:** _Well finally I updated, sorry for the long wait. I've just been soaked up with other stories that I totally forgot about this lovely piece of writing. So I apologize for the wait, any spelling mistakes and so forth. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Put Back the Stars**

"What is it? Must I ask you again and again?" she asked calmly as she circled the KG soldier with hands clasped behind her back. Pausing when she reached behind him, she leaned her heard toward his left ear. Whispering ever so softly, she warned the man, "You are making me angry with your little act…I advise you tell me before the consequences have to be enforced." Continuing her walk around him, she noticed that he was shaking; grinning inwardly, she caught Torn's gaze.

Nodding she reached for her knife and crouched in front of the man. "Ha! Do you think I would really care if I died? You will never get the security codes out of me, you Underground dogs," the soldier spat. A frown formed on her thin lips as she heard this; getting up, she gave Torn a smile and he felt his muscles tense up.

"Alright then…Jak, Daxter…do you want to stay?" Torn asked in a stern tone, as his heavenly-blue eyes stared at the two. They shook there heads and watched as Torn, the proud rebel of the Underground, head off outside. Daxter fidgeted a bit when Hazel's gaze turned to the two. Cutting the bonds on the KG soldier she firmly grasped the man by the wrist and pushed him toward Jak.

"Take his armor and his clothes off. I'll make sure he doesn't run off," she answered Jak's confused expression as she drew out her gun. Pointing it at his neck, she leaned against the desk. Her cold eyes remained only on the man's face as Jak found himself following her orders. _What is she planning to do?_ "After you're done, tie him back up," she added after a moment of intense silence.

_This is…embarrassing. I'm taking a man's clothes off…ugh the things I do to kick the Baron's ass. _Quickly kicking the armor and the clothes to the side, Jak tied the soldier up. Sheathing her gun she watched as the soldier snarled at her with disgust. "Don't look at me that way, you are going to make me laugh," Hazel smiled innocently as she examined her knife.

"You think I'm scared to die?" he shouted out in anger and in humiliation. Jak and Daxter looked at each other before standing up. The soldier watched them run off before continuing, "What are you going to do…screw the security passwords out of me? Well it won't work." He gave a wry grin that seemed to say, 'come on, amuse me.'

Hazel nodded before answering, "You are right…what good will that do? However, who said I was going to do that? I have something more exciting planned." She chuckled softly as she neared the puzzled soldier with her knife by her side.

"Did she already start?" Torn asked as he watched the two head toward him. They sat beside him near the entrance to the hideout, Torn observed how Daxter would fidget with his hands. Turning his gaze to Jak he gave him a questioning look before placing his hands behind his head.

"No…but I had the honor of stripping his clothing off. We left afterward, something in my gut just told me to leave," Jak replied after a pregnant pause. "What does she do afterward?" he asked softly, not really wanting to know.

Torn took a deep breath before closing his eyes, "Well…she cuts away what is very special to us. Unfortunately I saw this when I was in the Krimzon Guard; this method caught the eyes of the Baron and Errol. That is why the KG is still looking for her; she is a valuable piece in this puzzle. That probably answers your questions on why Errol and Hazel make such a lovely couple."

Daxter stood up and walked toward the rebel before stopping midway. "Wait…she cuts off the you-know-what?" he asked feebly. Torn nodded silently as his eyes remained shut; Daxter gapped in horror, before sitting down where he stood. Jak's eyes widened with shock, was this even allowed? Is this illegal?

"You got to be kidding me. The Shadow allows her to do this kind of stuff? She could be a threat to the Baron and the Underground at the same time with that kind of power," Jak spoke directly to Torn as he leaned further against the grimy walls. Jak watched as Torn opened eyes to give him a cold glare.

"The Underground has faith in Hazel. She is the best interrogator we have and success always comes. Her techniques always led us a step closer to the Baron's downfall. Yes, she proves as a threat…but we will stand by her side to help fight Praxis," Torn growled as he gave a warning look to Daxter who was about to talk.

Daxter frowned and stood up, pointing a finger at the door he exclaimed in disbelief, "Errol spawn! Do you understand what I mean? This girl has Errol spawn swishing in her stomach!" Torn winced as he heard this, but paid no attention to the rest of Daxter's rants.

A piercing scream was muffled by the large door, making Jak jump to his feet. "What was that?" Daxter whined as Torn walked past him. The door opened up slowly and Torn gestured for the two to stay put. Daxter gulped down the lump in his throat as he clambered up the silent Jak.

"Hazel...always the one to make a mess on my floor," he smirked as he walked toward her with lengthy strides. "Are you going to make me clean this up?" he asked softly as his breath brushed against her ears from behind. Hazel turned to face Torn with a triumphant grin dashed across her face.

"I wouldn't do that," she whispered slyly as she closed the gap between them, "for you and I have to go get a drink. You said you wanted to...talk." Her fingers made small circles on his chest as she looked into the unmoved eyes of her commanding officer.

"That's right...I'll have the rookies clean it up," Torn replied in an amused voice. "You better clean yourself up, you smell like death," he added as he raised an eyebrow at the smiling young woman. She smelled like death and even looked like death. Vibrant, rose-colored blood was splashed on her hands and even on her face. But she was unaffected by this and merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

Heading to the bathroom she gave a last glance at Torn before disappearing the brightly lit bathroom. Torn released a heavy sigh as he called Jak and Daxter in. He watched their faces scrunch up in disgust as they also smelled the blood. "For the love of the Precursors...she really knows how to handle a man, eh?" Daxter muttered sarcastically as he poked the man's limp body with his paw.

"Correct. So be good and clean up her mess...Hazel and I have to go run and check things out in Sector A-12. We'll be back later tonight and expect to find this place spotless, got it?" Torn growled dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at the two shocked rookies.

"Ready to go?" a cheery voice asked from beside Torn. Torn nodded silently and left with a grinning woman at his side. "So...Hip Hog Saloon?" Torn grunted an affirmative to her question as they neared a quiet vehicle made for two.

**--**

The Hip Hog Saloon was crowded and full of life and laughter. It was prefect and assured Torn that their conversation wouldn't be heard. Sitting across from a dangerous, clever, and threating person he could only sigh softly to himself. She was prized in the Underground and wanted in the KG forces. The Baron needed her and it seemed he would do anything to get her. Errol was a good example but maybe it was just Errol who came to find her on his own...not on the Baron's orders.

It was all complex and the only way he could sort this mess out was by having a one-on-one conversation with this important piece of the puzzle:Hazel. Clearing his throat, he ran a finger across the glass filled with dark liquid, "Care to explain what happened on your mission?"

Hazel scratched her head and murmured something under her breath. "I...well...let's just say he came back for round two," she breathed out as her eyes averted toward her own drink. "I can't say it was pretty, but I know he'll be back for revenge. I really did a number on him," he smiled slightly as she recalled how she knocked him out.

"Now for the security codes, I got more than I asked for. I have all the palace security codes and the security codes for the alarms around the outside area. He also gave me some startling information..." Hazel continued as she lowered her voice to a low whisper.

Torn leaned forward eagerly and made sure that shabby brown curtain blocked anyone's view of their faces. "The Baron is going to sanitize the Slums in three days. He's planning to root the Underground out by destroying the Slums and building an even larger prison that will take most of the space up. That's why security is so tight the past couple of weeks..." Hazel replied to Torn's eager eyes.

Leaning back and taking a sip from his drink, he stared at the ceiling. Already the alcohol was beginning to kick, and slowly over time he found his mind becoming more sluggish. So when he heard this, he just pushed it aside as if it was nothing. Already he could see images blur and then come back to focus like if he was looking down at water. First it's a clear image of his reflection but when ripples form the image is disfigured and unfocused.

_Maybe it was a mistake to drink so much...maybe not._ He stared curiously at Hazel and saw that she was still talking. But her words didn't seem to be reaching his ears. Slowly pushing his empty glass to the side he sat up a bit and leaned his whole body toward her. Before Hazel could ask what he was doing, he firmly placed his lips on hers. He felt arms wrap around his neck as his kiss was returned.

A slender but muscular man leaned against the wall of the booth. His feet rested on the table as he gazed at his hobnailed boots. A bored expression was etched on his face as he listened quietly to the conversation from the booth beside him. When the conversation suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his lips curled into a snarl. He knew exactly what just happened, just by sounds alone he felt his stomach twist with disgust and anger.

Running a hand through his fiery-colored hair he closed his eyes and focused more on the information he just learned. _So she now knows the Baron's plan...good. Let her come to me...than I'll finish off her friend that she's now associated with at the moment._ His hands were clenched into fists as he heard a satisfied groan fill his ears.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well there you go the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was planning to make it more descriptive but I just wanted to update this story as soon as possible...so I apologize once more. So don't forget to review if you want to and thanks for reading my story so far._


	5. Murky Waters

**A/N:** _Well here is another chapter! Yay! We are almost near the end...I see the ending happening on chapter seven. Afterward, I see myself doing a sequel but taking place in the time of Jak 3. I know you are thinking this is some short story, but I just don't see how smooth it would be if I placed Jak3 in this Jak2 story right now. I rather create a seperate story as a sequel than...man I'm starting to confuse myself. Ok...just forget what I said. Right now I'm confused and my brain is starting to hurt. Enjoy the chapter!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Murky Waters**

The moaning…

The groaning…

The whispering…

The laughing…

They all faded away after thirty minuets of clenching the edge of the table in disgust. It was a bad idea coming here tonight, there were so many signs but he ignored them. Instead of having a drink and leaving he heard a symphony of cascading notes and cries of ecstasy. It was just plain sickening to hear this – _god I need another drink_. Errol fidgeted as he stared at his empty glass. _I need one…now._

Furious with the world and everything about it, he stood up and began to march out of the saloon. But he stopped midway as his eyes caught the sleeping form of a young woman. Her golden-brown hair rested on her chest as it rose up and down in slow movements. Her slender hand rested on her abdomen as her face was expressionless.

Errol advanced and gently picked the sleeping girl up into his welcoming arms. His eyes avoided the half-naked man that slept with his head resting on the table. The young woman in his arm mumbled something inaudible and shifted in his arms. Her lips were pressed on his clothed chest and a smile was etched on her face. "Errol?" she whispered as she nuzzled his chest affectionately.

Errol tensed immediately as he heard his name and also from her nuzzling him. His mind did a flip in confusion, _she just exchanged spit with the bastard Torn and now she thinks she can do this to me? Fuck no. _"What?" he growled in response as he walked toward the waiting zoomer.

She chuckled softly as she looked up at him through glazed eyes. "Such a tease," she drew patterns with her index finger across his body, and smiled when he shivered eagerly. "Are you not pleased to see me?" she added in a voice that grew with sensual emotions.

Errol stared at her with shock running through his features, "Of course I'm pleased to see you… But than I'm not pleased to see you. You're now with the Underground and I'm with the KG. You stabbed your own city and me in the back the day you left. I should kill you right now but the Baron needs you alive."

Climbing on the zoomer, he placed Hazel in front of him. Carefully grabbing the handles and making sure she won't fall, he changed hover zones and headed toward the palace. "Hmm. I miss those days… I wish everything could be back to normal," she confessed as she teetered dangerously to the left but only to be held by Errol.

Leaning forward to her ear he spoke softly, "I can make that happen. Just tell me where the hideout is and come back to us." Hazel was silent as her drunken mind failed to process the price of this deal. "Haven City needs you, the Baron needs you," he lightly nibbled on her earlobe before pulling back, "I need you."

Hazel chuckled softly, "You got yourself a deal…" Her mind was sluggish as mud as she spilled out the location of the Underground's hideout. Errol grinned into the night and allowed her drunk and disorientated figure to lean onto his chest. His golden eyes shinned with an inhuman light as he stared down hungrily at her defenseless body.

Licking his lips he exhaled softly, "That's my girl, that's my girl. I'm glad to have you back." She hummed softly to herself as the sky crackled with terrifying thunder. Lightening streaked across the sky as it illuminated the looming palace that smirked at Haven's disastrous state._ Welcome to Haven City, welcome home. _

**--**

**Two days left till sanitizing the Slums**

Eyelids fluttered as green orbs beheld a pale white ceiling. She felt the warmth of a body press against her as a hand rested on her bare chest. Turning her head toward this body she saw fiery-orange hair and a tattooed face. Errol's expression was angelic when he was asleep or in a good mood. It surprised her how much Errol stayed the same while she felt she'd grown more childish in a sense.

She lightly traced his jaw line as she admired him from close up. The thin white sheet that covered his half-naked body rested on his hips. Drawing circles on his chest with her fingers left her still dazed and memorized. Scooting closer to his warm body she allowed her lips to softly kiss the crook of his neck.

Errol, in response, rolled on top of her with cocky boyish grin etched on his face. "You're up early," he whispered in a husky as he dipped his head toward her collarbone to leave feather-like kisses. Hazel ran a slender hand through his mass of fiery-colored hair as he sucked savagely on her skin.

She whimpered softly in pleasure as he moved downward with his burning lips. His right hand began to caress her right breast as he kissed her feverishly in the middle of her chest.

Moving back up to her lips he kissed her passionately as his tounge was greeted eagerly by a slightly opened mouth. Exploring and running his velvet tongue against hers he felt her body buck in surprise from underneath him. Grinning into her mouth, he nibbled on the bottom of her lip as his right hand abandoned her breast and moved toward her hip.

"Commander Errol. Commander Errol? The Baron wants to see you," a voice filled his ear as he stopped midway from undressing the groaning girl. Errol felt his jaw stiffen as he heard this, _what does that fat bastard want now?_

"I'm coming...just give me a moment."

He looked down at Hazel and gave her a sad smile, "Remember where we finished off, ok?"

Hazel pouted as she kissed his still lips lightly, "Leaving me all alone?" Errol grinned and got off the bed in one fluid motion. Scratching his bare chest he grabbed his uniform as an idea pounced on him.

"Hmm. Actually...you should get dressed. I have a plan," Errol smirked as he felt Hazel run past him for clothes. "I'm going to show you off to the Baron, maybe he might lay off for a while," he added after second-thoughts.

Errol soon exited the room with a cheerful brown-haired elf by his side. She would smile and nod at the palace as she once again became familiar with her home. "God I miss this place...it's good to be back," she whispered as she felt Errol nuzzle her neck in agreement.

As they reached the doors that lead to the throne room, Errol silently gestured for her to stay here until the time was right. Hazel nodded and watched Errol disappear through the creamy-colored double doors. Adjusting her KG armor slightly she combed her hair with her fingers as her green orbs scanned the area.

"Ah, Commander Errol. It's good to see you...now I called you here because I received some troubling news."

"Yes?"

"We are in desperate need of an interrogator, our best interrogator is still with the Underground, and we have thousands of new criminals that need to be questioned. Now, tell me this Errol. You volunteered to get her back...it's been two weeks. Care to explain?"

"Of course, sir. I was just waiting for the right opportune moment. But before you go on...I have someone you may want to see. If I may..."

The doors opened and Hazel walked toward Errol with a smile plastered on her face. Errol was such a talker and this just proved her point. Standing by Errol's side she placed her hands by her side.

She watched with amusement as the Baron's eye bulge out with surprise and disbelief. "Commander Hazel?" he asked softly but she heard his words as clear as day. Nodding in recognition, her green orbs twinkled with laughter.

"At your service," she replied as she heard Errol snort at the Baron's wild gestures in surprise.

"I'm glad your back..." the Baron finally sighed with relief as he sank further into his chair. "But how can we trust you?"

Errol cleared his throat before Hazel could open her mouth. "She told me where the Underground's hideout and we sent to spies to see if the information was true. They came back last night to confirm the information...Hazel was telling the truth," Errol answered as he watched the Baron nod in deep satisfaction.

_I told Errol where the Underground is located? Man, I just assured myself that I'm going be skinned alive by Torn. _

"Good. We sanitize the Slums earlier than planned. Tomorrow afternoon, the Slums will be gone," the Baron barked with authority as the two KG commanders saluted in confirmation. "Hazel you will attain your normal rank as Commander and your team will be waiting for your commands as we speak. You two should celebrate at the time being, you both deserve it," the Baron's voice softened as he watched the two salute and head off.

"Without the Underground, who can possibly stop me now?" the Baron whispered as he watched the rain patter on the glass windows that surrounded him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you all for reading this story. I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. So keep your eyes peeled for the next thrilling chapter!_


End file.
